


Dans un livre

by malurette



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Books, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Short One Shot, Young Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Si les gens qui lisent beaucoup cachent des choses... Marzia ne savait même pas ce qu'elle essayait de cacher elle-même.
Relationships: Marzia/Elio Perlman
Kudos: 2





	Dans un livre

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Dans un livre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Call Me By Your Name  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Marzia(/Elio)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'André Aciman, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** book day (23 avril)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 333

_Les gens qui lisent cachent ce qu'ils sont… Et les gens qui se cachent n'aiment pas toujours ce qu'ils sont._  
C’est ce qu’avait affirmé Marzia cet été-là. La phrase était grandiloquente, parce qu’elle avait du mal à exprimer clairement sa pensée. Elle avait toujours l’impression de ne pas être à la hauteur face aux Perlman, tous autant qu’ils étaient, famille d’intellectuels, et plus encore face à Elio sous le coup de l’émotion. Elle voulait dire, confusément, qu’ils se cachaient de la vie, se cachaient à eux-mêmes qui ils étaient. Se retrancher derrière un livre ça n’était pas se cacher exprès aux autres, juste ne pas exister.   
C’était compliqué ; après tout elle aimait lire elle aussi, même si sans doute pas autant qu’Elio. Elle était ravie qu’il lui ait offert ce livre. Elle le lut avec attention, plaisir, reconnaissance. 

Elle était jeune et amoureuse passionnée, elle savait déjà qu’elle l’aimait plus que lui ne l’aimait. Elle savait aussi que ça n’était qu’une amourette d’été, comme ils avaient eu l’un et l’autre les années précédentes et que ça n’aurait pas vraiment de conséquence. Aucune pour Elio en tout cas, si peu pour elle quand l’automne reviendrait. Quelques bleus au cœur et elle s’en remettrait… en se plongeant dans la vie de personnages fictifs pour ne pas penser à la sienne. 

Elle se força à se dire qu’elle n’éprouvait pas de jalousie, seulement un peu de déception. C’était sa propre faute peut-être d’avoir voulu croire à plus et elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ils restaient amis ; pour lui ça serait facile, pour elle c’était suffisant. Elle espérait qu’il parlerait à nouveau de livres avec elle, ou de musique, même si elle ne se sentait toujours pas à sa hauteur sur ces sujets. 

Ils s’en contenteraient, lui de sa compagnie plutôt que d’autre autre, elle de ne partager que ça et pas plus intime. Et à force de dissimuler, elle enterrerait ses sentiments de jeunesse, elle s’approprierait le masque qu’elle se donnait pour lui.


End file.
